Adventures in Gardenia: An IE GO Fantasy
by CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari
Summary: Three friends, Two dimensions, One Quest. Shindou, Kirino and Ayaka found themselves transported into another world. Or maybe another dimension. Read and find out what will happen to them and their mission to save Gardenia. I don't own IE or IEGO.
1. Open! The door to another world!

Hikari: Welcome guys to my new story!

Fujiko: So, what is it about?

Hikari: Why would I tell you? Just read it!

Fujiko: Fine….

Midorikawa: Will I be there?

Hikari: Nope. Only GO characters will be on the story.

IE Cast: Yes!

Hikari: However, some IE characters that had appeared in GO will also be included.

GO characters: NOOO!

Hikari: Don't worry. It's not a torture show! Now I'll do the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR GO!

* * *

><p>It was a hot, sunny day in Raimon. All classrooms have turned on their air conditioners due to the heat. A lot has changed in Raimon after the FFI. A lot of people have been interested in soccer and some were joining the soccer club. However, only few students have passed the entrance exam.<p>

In class 3-B were Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru and Ayaka Hikari taking their Physics test. They were childhood friends and they went to the same elementary school. The three of them joined the soccer club during their first year. Shindou became the captain of the Raimon soccer club.

"Okay class, please pass your papers." The teacher said. That was their last school subject for the day so that means they can start with their soccer practice. The trio went straight to their locker rooms and changed into their training uniforms. After changing, they proceed to the soccer field. There the saw Tenma, Shinsuke and the other members who already started to practice.

"Konnichiwa Captain, Kirino-senpai, Ayaka-san!" Tenma greeted them as they went to their positions. He was trying to master a new hissatsu with Shinsuke.

"Konnichiwa." Shindou greeted him back. Practice had started and all of them have been training well since their next opponent is finally decided. Coach Kidou, their new coach, have been observing them and analyzing their abilities.

Two hours have passed and the sun was setting. Coach Kidou told the team to go home and prepare for the next day because practice was over. Tenma was inviting everyone to go to his house. However, Shindou, Kirino and Ayaka cannot come because they are going to have a group study at Shindou's house.

"Well then, I guess we have to go now. See you guys tomorrow!" Ayaka said before leaving with Shindou and Kirino. The other members went with Tenma and they were all excited to meet Aki-san and Sasuke. The three arrived safely at Shindou's house and went to his room. They brought out their books.

"So…. What are we going to study first?" asked Kirino. There are loads of books on the floor and they don't know which subject they will start with.

"How about Algebra?" Ayaka said. The two agreed and started to read their current lesson in Algebra. After they are done with the subject hey continue reading the other subjects and it was already 8:00 pm.

"Hey guys, it's already 8 pm. Why don't we play some games. After all, my mother allowed me to sleep in your house for tonight." Ayaka said. The two thought for a while. Shindou said they could play a board game. Maybe a game of Monopoly.

They started to roll the dice. The game lasted for about an hour. For now, Shindou has the advantage since he is good at it. Suddenly, they saw something going on at the mirror. It's like there's a portal opening in the mirror. Suddenly the ground was shaking. The three were terrified of what could happen to them.

"What's going on! The ground is shaking!" Kirino said. The ground was shaking like crazy and the mirror started to glow brightly and the portal became bigger. The portal sucked the three in it. No one knows what happened to them. After all those shenanigans, everything was darkened.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Pls. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Encountering Fairies

**Chapter 2: Encountering Fairies**

After the bright light swallowed them, they found themselves standing on a very huge and beautiful garden. The garden was full of flowers, butterflies and all sorts of plants. It seems that they got transported to another dimension or maybe….. Another world!

"What just happened? One time were at Shindou's room, the next thing, were in a garden I never even saw before!" Kirino furiously said.

"Calm down Kirino, maybe we could ask someone where this is." Ayaka calmed him down. The garden they were located was next to a house. It was actually a floating house! The three rubbed their eyes hoping it was just their imagination but it wasn't. They went to the house and climbed a ladder next to it to the front door and rang the doorbell. Once the door opened, they were shocked at who they saw.

" M-Midori? Akane?" said Shindou. The three were surprised that not only Midori and Akane live in a floating house but they have wings! Like fairies!

" Yes, may we help you?" Softly asked Akane. She was wearing a sky blue dress and her wing were the same color too. Next to her was Midori wearing a green dress with white wings.

"Why are the two of you flying? How did you do that?" asked the shocked Kirino.

"Because were fairies, duh!" aggressively answered Midori.

"F-Fairies? You really are fairies?"

"Yes we are fairies! Got a problem with that?"

"Midori-chan, maybe we should let them come inside first." Akane interrupted. Good thing she prevented Kirino and Midori from fighting. She let the guests in the living room and went to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"What are your names?" Midori asked as if she never met them.

"Don't you know already?" said Kirino. Ayaka hit him with her elbow but not so hard and said.

"My name is Ayaka Hikari and these are my best friends Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru."

"Ow. What was that for." whispered Kirino.

"We may be in another dimension so that means they don't know us." She whispered to Kirino.

"Uh… Midori, may you tell us where exactly we are." Shindou asked Midori. _First things first, we must know where we are and what place is this._

"Don't you know? You're in Gardenia, the land of myth. People from other worlds say we don't exist but we are real." Midori answered him.

"So that means we're very far from home…" Kirino sighed. It was strange on how they got there but at least they're with Midori and Akane. They can guide them on their way back home.

Akane entered with some drinks. She gave them to the three and she said. "How did you guys get here? Our house is very far away from the Sky Kingdom."

"Sky Kingdom? Where is that?" Shindou asked Akane. He was getting confused with everything that's going on now. He still couldn't believe that they got transported to a mythical place.

"It is just across the mountain, it lays on a large cloud." Midori pointed out the mountain.

"The ruler of the Sky Kingdom is Princess Aoi. She is a very kind person that's why everyone chose her to be our ruler." She added.

"Princess Aoi? She is the ruler of Sky Kingdom?" The three gasped. Now they're really confused.

"Yes. She has ruled Sky Kingdom for about five years."

Silence took over for a minute. Kirino then asked. "Well, do you know the way back to 'Earth'?"

"Earth? Where is that? We never heard that before." Replied Midori. This may be another world.

"It is where we came from. It is in the Milky Way Galaxy. We have no idea how we get here."

"Sorry but were from the Andromeda Galaxy. We really have no idea how that happened either."

"Maybe you should ask Princess Aoi. She might know something about it." Akane suggested. They have no other choice but to ask the Princess.

"How will we get there?" Ayaka then asked. She gave them a map of the whole land of Gardenia. She pointed out The Sky Kingdom and also the shortest cut to get there. Midori gave them some food for their journey.

As they were about to go out of the door, they thanked the fairies and the fairies wished them luck. They were so glad that they got friends with them. They started their journey to the Sky kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>At Some Place….<strong>

" Sir. They have arrived." A man in a red robe said.

"Indeed. He already made his move. It's time for us to do the same." Another man in a black robe replied.

"Yes sir. We will begin to train your apprentice." The other man said.

"The three kids… they shall be the key… To the destruction of Gardenia!" The man in a black rode said. He let out a sly smile on his face.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Making New Friends

**Chapter 3**

They were walking in the forest when they heard a rustling sound from the nearby bush. They went closer to see what's making the sound. Suddenly, a rabbit jumped out. It looks like it's injured. Another rabbit also came out. It seems to be the friend of the other rabbit.

"You two seem familiar…" Shindou took a closer look as well as Ayaka and Kirino.

"Please help my friend Hayami. His foot was injured!" begged the other rabbit.

"Ha-Hayami?" Kirino gasped. His eye twitched. They were shocked at what they heard! The rabbit is really Hayami. _If the injured rabbit is Hayami, then the other one is Hamano. _He thought. The two had the same thought as well.

"Come on. Let's help him!" Ayaka said. Kirino and Shindou nodded in agreement. They laid Hayami on a sheet of leaves and Kirino took a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Ayaka.

"Maybe this can help. There are leaves over there that can help lessen the infection." Kirino pointed out the leaves near Ayaka.

"Thanks Kirino!" Ayaka took some leaves and asked Shindou to ground it. He used some stones to do it and he gave it back to Ayaka. She gently spread it on Hayami's injured foot and wrapped it with the handkerchief.

"Thank you so much!" Hayami thankfully said. He looked so cute when he's a rabbit. Plus, having that little tooth in his mouth makes him extra cute.

"What happened" Kirino asked. The both told them the whole story. They were playing riverbank when a wolf appeared and tried to chase them. Hayami tripped and the wolf was able to scratch his foot. Hamano distracted the wolf by throwing some rocks at it and letting it chase him. He gave Hayami to hide in the nearby bushes.

Hamano quickly hid in the bushes also right before the wolf could reach him. The wolf gave up looking for them and left. That's the time the trio came.

"I see. You're lucky we passed here. If not, who knows what happened to you?" Shindou stated.

They introduced themselves to each other. While they were having a lively chat, they noticed the clouds getting darker and they heard some thunder sounds. It seems like it's going to rain. Hayami and Hamano took them to their shelter in a cave. The cave was so dark but they used some firewood to start a fire.

" I guess we have to stay here until the rain stops." Hamano said. The fire kept them warm inside the cave. The rain was so hard that thunder and lightning strikes. Hamano took out some apples he stored in the cave. He gave them each an apple and they started eating it.

"Is this where you really live?" Shindou asked. Hayami and Hamano nodded.

"Why don't you live in the sky kingdom?"

"We couldn't go there because if wild animals go there without an owner, they would put us in shops and sell us. No one will take care of us and will be locked in a cage." Hamano replied.

"And besides, it's better to live here where we are free. I'm scared of the animals in the Sky Kingdom. They say they are mean. They might hurt me…" Hayami added. Even in another dimension, he's still pessimistic.

"What about your safety? You are almost caught by the wolf. We can be your owners. We are on our way there. You can come with us if you want. "Ayaka then said.

"Are you sure? We might be troublesome for you." Hamano tilted his head down.

"Of course! That's not a problem. After all, that's what friends are for." Kirino replied, cheering up Hamano.

"Then it's settled. Once the sky clears, we'll journey to the sky Kingdom." Shindou exclaimed.

The three continued chatting until they heard the rain weakening. After a while, the rain stopped. They packed up their things and went on their way.

"Hayami, since your foot's not completely healed yet, I'll carry you." Ayaka offered. Hayami nodded and Ayaka carried him on her arms.

The heroes, along with their new found friends set their foot for the Sky kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere inside a lair…<strong>

"What's the report on the three?" the same man in the black robe asked.

"They're on their way to the Sky Kingdom." The man in the red robe answered.

"Very well, I'll send them a little challenge, a challenge to test their strength."

"Shall I prepare the beast?"

"Yes. This will determine whether they are really the chosen ones." Then the black robed man let out a small grin.

**To be Continued…**


	4. Challenge: Defeat the three eyed beast

**Chapter 4**

**I'm so very sorry. I said that i'll update early since it's summer vacation but my family suddenly went to the province. I didn't want to come but i was just forced. And no internet so i can't post this chapter. Well please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the evil lair…<strong>

"The best is ready sire." The red- robed man said.

"Very well, prepare to release it in the woods and we'll see if they can defeat it." The black-robed man replied. Then he let out a grin.

**Back in the forest…**

The trio, along with their new companions, Hayami and Hamano, are journeying through the woods. Hayami's foot was still injured so he was still carried by Ayaka. The sun was shining brightly, the flowers were dancing and a calm wind blew on their faces.

"Are we there yet?" Hamano asked. He's getting tired and at the same time bored.

Shindou referred to his map. Then he replied. "Not yet. We just need to go through this forest." Then they continued walking.

"Are we there yet?" Hamano asked again after a few minutes have passed.

"Nope." Kirino replied. Hamano kept on asking every now and then. Kirino was getting irritated with him asking and asking. Can't he be patient? Not compared to Hayami who's just silently resting on Ayaka's arms. Hamano is so annoying asking nonsense questions.

"Are we there y-"

"We are not there yet! Okay? Can't you see were still walking through this forest? Stop asking and be patient!" Kirino yelled. It was not like him to be as upset as that. He's so upset that it seems like steam was coming out of his ears.

"Stop it, both of you! You don't have to yell at him, Kirino and Hamano, please be patient. We'll get there soon." Ayaka scolded them. The two stopped and ignored each other. Neither of them wanted to apologize first.

"Come on, you two. Apologize to each other and be friends again. It's just a simple argument. Don't make it worse." Shindou spoke. The two took a peek at each other. Shindou was right. They should not argue about simple things. They understand him and Kirino made the first move.

"Hamano, I'm sorry for yelling at you…" He held out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm sorry for being annoying and for being impatient." They shook hands and smiled. Problem solved! They continued walking through the forest.

While walking, they felt a strong vibration coming from something huge. The footsteps were very strong and they felt it coming their way. They looked at the direction of the footsteps and they saw a huge figure, about to attack.

The figure comes closer and closer. It was revealed to be a ten feet beast! It kind of looks like bigfoot but it has three creepy eyes. The beast growled and scared them. Hayami was so scared that he kept on pulling Ayaka's hair.

"Ow! Stop it Hayami! Are you gonna pull out my hair?" After Ayaka said that, Hayami calmed down but he's still breathing fast.

"What are we going to do? That's one scary beast." Shindou asked.

"And super Ugly!" Hamano added. The beast has gotten angrier that it slashed the tree near it using its long, sharp claws. Hamano wished he didn't said that out loud. Now things have gotten worse!

"Should we run?"

"No. If we run now, it'll keep on chasing us. I suggest we should fight it. If you don't want to, go on without me. I'll hold off the beast." Ayaka shouted. She gave Hayami to Shindou and signaled them to run.

"I'll fight with you. I can't let any of us get hurt." Shindou remained.

Kirino also didn't made a move. "Me too. We'll fight together. Hamano, take Hayami and hide somewhere safe." Hamano followed and helped Hayami hide.

"This beast is pretty huge. Are you sure we can beat it?" Kirino questioned Ayaka. She looked very confident and prepared a fighting pose.

"We can if we work together. Besides, I want to test if my taekwondo training will work against it. I'll try my skills as a black belter." She confidently replied.

"We can use the wood from this fallen tree to smash it!" Shindou pointed at the tree that the beast slashed. Kirino nodded and tried to get wood from the thick tree while Ayaka distracted the beast by giving it a strong kick on its belly. However, it wasn't enough to knock it down.

"Hurry guys, he's starting to attack." She shouted. The beast used its claws to attack but Ayaka dodged it accurately.

Finally, the boys got their weapons and joined the fight. They tried hitting the beast a couple of times and succeeded but still, wasn't enough. The beast attacked them nonstop but they were able to dodge and block it. They're fighting for a long time but the beast is very strong that it's hard to knock it down.

"He's too strong! It's like we didn't even put a scratch on it." Shindou panted really hard.

"Should we run?" Kirino inquired.

"No. We should finish the battle we started." Ayaka stated. The two sweatdropped. "But you're the one who started it." They said.

Ayaka ignored them. Even if she's worn out, she jumped and gave the beast a powerful kick which finally made some damage. The two forgot they said that and followed with a forceful smash towards the beast and made great damage.

They never lose hope and fought the beast with all their might. With their teamwork and cooperation, they kept on attacking the evil beast. They dodged all its attacks and followed with a more powerful one.

"He's finally getting tired! " Kirino exclaimed. While the battle was ongoing, Hayami and Hamano were watching from behind the bushes, amazed of what they're seeing right now.

"You're right! We should finish it off!" Shindou replied. Ayaka and Kirino nodded. The three of them jumped very high. The boys smashed it on the head making it dizzy and Ayaka kicked it straight on the face. The beast was knocked out and the battle is finally over!

They were glad that they successfully defeated the ten foot beast. They were breathing heavily but happy that they claimed victory. They rested on the ground and smiled. The two rabbits went out of the bushes and ran to them.

"You were A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Hamano called out.

"Yeah!" Hayami agreed. Ayaka noticed that he can walk now. "Hayami, you can walk. Is your injury better?"

"I'm feeling great! I felt that it doesn't hurt anymore so I started to walk around." He replied

"I guess I don't have to carry you."

"Yes. Thank you for your help!"

With all the excitement they got, they continued walking out of the forest. Shindou looked at the map. "Only a few miles and we'll be reaching the valley. Then we'll arrive at the mountain where we'll ride a flying cloud ship which will take us to the Sky Kingdom." He explained.

" A flying ship? That's so cool!" Hamano cheered.

A few minutes later, they found themselves at the end of the forest and the mountain is up ahead. They made their way through the valley and finally reached the mountain where they'll ride the ship.

* * *

><p>"Sire, I received report that they have succeeded in their challenge." The red-robed man said.<p>

"They really have what it takes to spoil my plans." The black robed man replied. "Let's give them further observation." He added.

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement, starting this week until the end of May, i'll be having my summer workshop in soccer. Finally i'll get to play and learn it. My schedule is Mon,Wed,Fri. I'll try my best to update my two stories but i can't promise to update them early. I'm still planning the events that'll happen after this.<strong>

**Please read and review!**


	5. Sky Kingdom: We've finally arrived

**Here is Chapter 5 everybody! It's been a busy summer! No more to say for now so read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"There it is, the mountain after this valley!" Hamano pointed the huge mountain. A huge single cloud is seen just above the mountain. That must be the sky kingdom.

"It is!" Shindou said.

"Yes! Now c'mon, there's no time to lose." Ayaka ran ahead of them.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Kirino ran after her and left Shindou, Hamano and Hayami behind.

"Hey!" The three shouted and followed. They ran until they reach the end of the valley. They sat down for a while for some rest then started to climb the mountain. Behind the mountain was actually a large ring of mountains. In the center was the cloud ship that would take them to the Sky Kingdom. Just like in the map.

"Whoa!" Once they arrive at the middle of the ring of mountains, their eyes widened to see the cloud ship. They see people boarding the ship. They lined up for the boarding.

"Wait," Before they could enter the ship, the man in charge stopped them.

"You three don't seem to be from here. It's obvious from your attire." He continued his sentence. The three realized they were still wearing their Raimon jersey.

"Uhm… Yes, you're right. We're from another country and we're here to visit the Sky Kingdom." Ayaka just made an excuse. This guy might not be trusted.

"Oh, so you're tourists. Well, welcome and may you enjoy your stay in Sky Kingdom." The man said and led them inside. Since they were the last passengers, the ship flew up to the Sky Kingdom.

"Here is our view deck; you can see everything from up here." He explained as he showed them the magnificent view seen from above.

"Wow!" Hayami and Hamano exclaimed.

"The view is so amazing." Ayaka uttered. The man continued the tour around the ship.

"Now that the tour's finished, I may leave you here. Enjoy your trip."

"Thank you!"

The trip didn't take long since most of the time was for the tour so it wasn't pretty boring. "Attention folks, we are about to land. Please get ready and we hope you enjoyed." The captain announced.

"So, what are we going to do after we arrive there?" Kirino questioned.

"We should first get used to the place. Maybe get some new clothes so we'll fit in." Shindou replied.

"That's a good idea. You go do that. I've got something else in mind." Ayaka stated. They don't know what she's gonna do.

"What is it?"

"Just trust me. We'll just find some new clothes then you'll find us a place to stay. I'll find a way to talk to Ao- I mean Princess Aoi."

"Passengers, our ship has landed. Please have fun in your stay here in Sky Kingdom." The same man from before said. They left the ship and saw how amazing this place is. Even if this kingdom lies in a cloud, it can still hold the weight of all these houses and especially the huge castle in the middle.

"Okay, first we'll get some new clothes." Shindou reminded.

"But they may not accept our money. I mean, we are from another di-" Kirino sentence didn't finish. Ayaka covered his mouth before he could say 'dimension'. She shushed him and Kirino just nodded.

"We should not tell others that were not really from this dimension. We should let the Princess know first." Ayaka whispered. Shindou and Kirino just nodded and left Hamano and Hayami confused. They entered a clothing shop and choose their desired clothes.

When they are about to pay for it, Ayaka said "I really sorry, we are from a faraway kingdom and we might not have the money you use."

The tailor said "I understand, don't worry. Since you're new here, I'll give it for free. It's a gift from me to you."

"Thank you very much."

The three went to the dressing room to change. Once they were finished they went outside. Shindou was wearing a grey, long sleeved shirt with a black vest. He's also wearing a black hat and black pants. His shoes were brown. "This is not so bad."

"How's mine?" Kirino asked. He is also wearing a grey long sleeved shirt but with a brown vest, brown hat and brown pants. His shoes were brown.

"You look great!" Shindou said.

Then Ayaka went out and asked "Well, how do I look?". She wears a caramel blouse with a darker color of brown of vest and long skirt. Her shoes were also brown and she wears a brown hat.

"You look pretty!" Hayami exclaimed.

"Cute!" Hamano said a one word compliment.

"Thanks." Ayaka smiled. The tailor approached them and told them that there's an empty room in his shop and they could stay there. They were happy that they met the nice tailor. They thank him and he showed them the room. There they rested and Hayami and Hamano were already fast asleep.

"I'll be going now." Ayaka said.

"We'll go with you." Kirino said.

"What about the rabbits?"

"I already asked the tailor to keep an eye for them." Shindou explained.

"Alright. Let's go!"

The three were walking around town to get to know it better. They also saw some of their teammates there. Sangoku is working at the noodle shop, Amagi is a butcher and some are just normal townspeople. They headed for the castle but the guards won't let them in unless they have important business with the Princess.

"Well that didn't work." Ayaka muttered. They were walking back to the tailor's shop when they saw a brown mouse. Shindou picked up the mouse and saw another familiar face.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said.

"Shinsuke!" Kirino gasped.

"Aww…. He looks so cute." Shindou handed the mouse to Ayaka and she caressed its furry skin.

"Hello! I am the Princess' guardian. I know you three want to meet her. You might have a long journey. Take me to the castle and I can introduce her to you." Shinsuke said in a cheerful tone.

"Ayaka-san!" Ayaka heard someone calling her. She turned to the direction of the voice and saw Hayami with Hamano.

"I thought you were asleep." She said.

"We were just pretending." Hamano replied.

"Can they come too?" Shindou asked the brown mouse.

"Yes, they can."

"Let's go."

Once they reached the castle the guard said "Didn't I told you three to leave yo-" . He stopped when he saw the Princess' guardian.

"Let these three in." Shinsuke said.

"My apologies Shinsuke-sama, I'll lead you inside." He said as he led them to the Princess. "Princess, we have guests." He then said when they reached the throne.

"Princess Aoi, these are the chosen ones." He announced.

"WHAAAAAAT!" The three gasped when they heard the words 'Chosen Ones'.

"What do you mean chosen ones?" Shindou suddenly asked the mouse.

"Didn't come from another dimension? You three came here so you can find out what happened to you."

"How'd you know that?"

"The guardian said that today will be the arrival of three people from an alternative dimension. You are the ones who can save us."

"The guardian will explain all of it tomorrow. As of now, I welcome you here. I am pleased to meet you." The princess interrupted them since they won't understand better if the guardian wasn't the one to explain.

"It is an honor to meet you Princess Aoi." Ayaka said.

"Now that you're here, you can meet the guardian tomorrow. You may stay here as long as you want." She stated. They were surprised to be invited to stay there but they can't deny her. They thank her for her hospitality.

"I'll show you your rooms." She led them to the first room. The room was colored white. There is also a white door for the bathroom. There are two blue beds, each with a table and a lamp on are also closets filled with clothes.

"You boys will stay here. In the closet will be your clothes. You may take one of your pets inside. The other must go with Ayaka."

"I'll go with you." Hamano suggested. Since he and Kirino became very close, Kirino agreed.

"Then that leaves me with Hayami." Ayaka smiled.

"May I show you your room, Ayaka-san?" The Princess said.

"Oh, of course." She went with the Princess to her room. Once they arrived, her eyes widened to see the blue room, completed with a pink bed with a lampshade beside it. The closet next to it was also filled with clothes and another door for the bathroom.

"This room is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I knew you would love it." Princess Aoi said in agreement.

"Well, I'll leave you two here. I have to attend a meeting." Ayaka nodded and the Princess left her with Hayami in the room.

"Ayaka-san, where will I sleep?" Hayami asked.

"Don't worry, you can sleep with me on the bed."

"Yay!"

"We should take a rest. It's been a long day." They went on the bed and instantly fell asleep knowing that tomorrow they'll be having a lot of explanation to hear.

**~~~Boy's Room~~~**

"Shindou, you sleep with him." Kirino said while pointing a finger at Hamano. He doesn't want to share the bed with him for the night.

"Hey! You're not the boss of me. I'll sleep wherever I want." Hamano annoyed by Kirino's irritating attitude said.

"Kirino, this is not like you. You should share with Hamano." Shindou noticed that Kirino is a little bit odd.

"What he said." The rabbit agreed.

"Okay, but don't push me out of bed. I remember the night we camped out in the forest. I slept with him and when I woke up, I'm sleeping beside a rock! Far away from you guys! I don't even know if that's possible!" He complained.

"Eheh…. Sorry, I just had a bad dream." He explained.

"But it's alright. You can sleep with me. " Kirino finally said.

"Friends?" The pink-haired boy stretched out a hand for a handshake.

"Friends." He accepted the handshake.

"Come on. Let's go to bed and get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow." Shindou told them. They nodded and went under the sheets.

_**Tomorrow will be a lot of explanation…..**_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><strong>Just to inform, the time they were still in the forest, they camped out there for one night. Kirino slept beside Hamano who slept beside Shindou who slept beside Ayaka who slept beside Hayami. It's a very cold night so they had to sleep near each other even thought the there's a campfire. Hamano had a bad dream and kept on pushing Kirino. When he woke up, he was beside a rock. It's only a little far away but he over reacted about it.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	6. Explanation and Revelation

**Finally! This story's updated! Again, i'm really sorry for not updating for a very long time... (bows head). I've already re-written the chapter summaries and added some new ideas. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Explanation and Revelation<strong>

"Sire the three have arrived at the Sky Kingdom. They have met the Princess and they are currently resting along with their pets." Again, the setting was back the evil lair. The black-robed man reported to his master.

"Good. Let's wait for the right time to attack. After all, my apprentice is about to be ready to destroy them." The black-robed man replied.

"Understood. Shall we send someone to spy on them?"

"No need. I already sent something else."

"What do you mean 'something' else?"

"A bird I trained to do this task. At least to make sure that it'll not blow its cover." The man grinned.

**Back at the Sky kingdom….**

The sunlight went through the small opening from the curtains. The light shined on Ayaka's eyes which caused her to open them. She finally woke up and sat up on her bed.

"That was a good night sleep! It's time to get some exercise and get to see this place more!" She said to herself. She saw Hayami still sleeping. She quietly dressed up and went outside her room. Hayami woke up next and followed her.

"Ayaka-san, can I come with you?" He said to her before she could go any farther.

"Sure." They both went to the huge hallway going to a particular room.

**In the boys' room….**

Shindou woke up due to Hamano jumping on his bed. "Come on! Come on! Let's go outside!" He kept on saying. Shindou now understands why Kirino got angry at him.

"Later! I'm still sleepy!" Shindou said and pulled his blanket to cover his head.

"But I want to go now!" Hamano yelled. Too bad Shindou has to deal with him at the moment while Kirino was still sleeping soundly.

"Kirino, help me with him." He called the pink haired boy. But he was still sleeping so he can't hear it.

"Wake up! Wake Up! You promised we can go outside the garden last night." Hamano yanked the blanket off and pulled Shindou's hair.

"Stop it Hamano, we still have ti-"

"NOW!" Finally Shindou got up. Not to take Hamano outside but to scold him.

"Hamano! Stop disturbing others! If you want to go outside, then go by yourself!" And with that, Hamano quieted down. He got off Shindou's bed and went back to Kirino's bed to sleep.

_I must have gone too far. I just need some sleep because I'm really exhausted but that doesn't mean I have to be mad at him. _Shindou thought. After feeling sorry for what he has said, he calmly called Hamano. "Hamano, I'm sorry for what I said. Don't worry, once I'm feeling energized we'll go to the garden."

Hamano nodded. "Thank you, Shindou!" He said and went to sleep. Shindou also covered himself with his soft blanket.

Just when they're about to go to dreamland, they heard a loud bang from the door. Shindou and Hamano flinched and Kirino fell off the bed.

"Good morning guys! Ready for some tour around the castle?" The one who disturbed their sleep and made Kirino fell off the bed was none other than Ayaka and Hayami.

"Hayami! I told you that they're still sleeping; now you disturbed them." Ayaka scolded him.

"Oops! Sorry…"Hayami said to them.

"Kirino? What are you doing lying on the floor? You _do_ have a bed you know." Ayaka jokingly asked the pink-haired boy. She, Shindou and the rabbits are starting to laugh a little.

"Ha ha, very funny Ayaka." Kirino sarcastically said as he dust himself off.

"Anyways, sorry we disturbed you. We'll just go around the garden." Hamano was glad he heard that, he _was_ trying to wake Shindou to go with him to the garden.

"Can I come?"Hamano asked before they could close the door.

"Sure."

"Well I guess we had enough time of sleep so we'll go with you." Shindou added. The two boys asked Ayaka first to wait outside as they change their clothes. After that, they all went to the garden to explore the different plants and insects living there.

"Look at how big this garden is!" Hayami said out loud, his eyes widening at the humongous garden.

"This flower is so pretty!" Ayaka touched the soft petals of the blue flower blooming beautifully. Then, she noticed a bird that landed in front of her. The bird was looking at her.

"Guys, look!" She called. The gang went to her direction. They saw the strange bird who stared at them and watching their movements.

"I don't think this bird is normal." Hamano said. He poked the bird's wings but it didn't do anything.

"Let's just leave it there. We should go inside so we could finally talk to the princess." Kirino proposed. The others nodded and went back inside the castle.

"I've been looking for you three." Shinsuke startled them in front of the door.

"Sorry, we're just exploring your garden." Shindou explained.

"Just come with me." The mouse led them to the dining room, the huge dining room. He told them to sit down and the Princess went inside.

"Good morning everyone!" Princess Aoi greeted, the gang also greeted back to her. She sat down and the maids came in preparing the delicious food on the table. They all ate while chatting with each other and Princess was just listening to their conversation. After breakfast, they all proceeded to the throne room where they will meet the guardian.

**Back at the evil lair**

"_Guys, look!" _

"_I don't think this bird is normal." _

…

The two hooded men watched the three as they observed the bird. Actually, the bird's eyes were weird because it also shows what it sees to the two men through a mirror.

"Are you sure that they'll not discover it?" The red-robed man asked.

"Let's see."

…

"_Let's just leave it there. We should go inside so we could finally talk to the princess." _

…

"You see. That's the reason why I chose a mindless animal to do the spying for me. They'll never think that it can actually think."

"That's a good strategy sir. You really are fit to be the emperor of Dark Knight Kingdom!" After he heard that, the red-robed man smiled deviously.

…

"_I've been looking for you three_

"_Sorry, we're just exploring your garden." _

"_Just come with me." _

…

"Sir, they went inside the castle." The red-robed man said.

"The bird knows what to do." The black-robed man replied. They watch as the scene went inside the castle and inside the huge dining room.

"Sensei, I want to fight them now!" A boy entered. From the sound of his voice, he is very impatient.

"Patience. You'll face them soon." The red-robed man replied to the boy.

"Odoshi, go with him to the training room." He commanded the black-robed man, now revealed to be Odoshi.

"Of course, sir." Then he signaled the boy to go with him.

"Just you wait. I _will_ rule Gardenia."

**At the Sky Kingdom**

"So Princess, where is this guardian we're supposed to meet?" Shindou asked the blue haired princess.

"I'm sure he's on his way. Let's just wait." She replied. Then suddenly, someone called her attention from behind the door.

"Your highness, we have finished our search of the entire forest and there seems to be no sign of the enemy." The stranger said as the door was opened for him by the guards. This so called stranger's appearance was finally reveled and made the trio widen their eyes, again.

"You're-You're…" Kirino shockingly pointed out a finger on the stranger.

"Tenma!" The three said in unison. Tenma just looked at them in confusion.

"Yes. I'm Matsukaze Tenma, the commander of the army and right hand man of the princess." He formally introduced. "These must be the three saviors." He said to the princess to which she responded with a nod.

"By the way, Princess, I've brought with me the guardian." He said and the man wearing a white robe came in.

"Welcome, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru and Ayaka Hikari." The guardian said. Two questions filled the trio's minds: How did the guardian know their names? Is that voice familiar? Then, the guardian finally revealed his face.

"Endou-kantoku?" The three gasped. Well, they should get used to this since this is another dimension.

"I was hoping I would surprise you like that." Endou-san chuckled. At least he's still bright like the Endou of their dimension.

"Please Endou-san, we need some explanation." Shindou pleaded. Endou-san sighed and put on his serious face.

"Very well then. To begin with, our dimension is in desperate need of your help." He started.

"But why us?" Kirino questioned. It could be anybody but them but why _did_ they chose them.

"As you have noticed, some of us here are looked exactly like the people you know from your dimension. You three also have an alternate version in our dimension but that was a hundred years ago." The three was left in shock.

"But if the alternate us lived a hundred years ago, why didn't you lived a hundred years ago as well?" Ayaka pointed out.

"According to the legend, the alternate you managed to time travel a hundred years ago in order to restore peace in Gardenia because the war started a hundred years ago and if it weren't from them, there wouldn't be peace today in the land. Or so we thought." Princess Aoi explained.

"Yes, you're correct and I'm the one who sent them back in time but in unfortunately, I can't bring them back to the present because the time orb can only send people back in time but cannot return them. I told them the risk they have to take and they chose to sacrifice themselves to be trapped in the past to save Gardenia." Endou-san continued. The last sentence made an impact on the three.

"The alternate us sacrificed themselves…" Ayaka mumbled.

"The war between good and evil was finished but now, evil started to make a move again and perhaps wanted to start another war. Before that could happen, I brought you three here in order to prevent evil in ruling Gardenia. Being the alternate versions of our heroes, we believe you possess the same powers and values that they have." The princess added.

"Will you help restore peace in our land?" Tenma, who was still there, straightforwardly asked them. The three looked at each other, like having a mental conversation. In the end, Shindou stepped forward.

"We will." He said and the two behind him nodded in approval. The princess, the guardian and the commander smiled.

"That is so cool!" Hamano, who listened attentively through the whole explanation, exclaimed.

"You didn't tell us you're from another dimension…" Hayami said. The three are about to felt guilty on what the rabbit said. "That's so awesome!" The rabbit continued and the three sighed in relief.

"Sorry for not telling you." Ayaka apologized but was easily forgiven by the rabbits.

"Well then, could you three come with me, please." Endou said. The three nodded and follow the guardian's lead. "This is where you will begin your training." He said as they stood in front of a huge door.


	7. Unlocking Your Element: Kirino

**Heeeeeey Thereeeeee! Here's chapter 7! I just realized that i have to improve in updating my stories fast despite my busy schedule. So, i spent every night on my laptop finishing the chapters of my story. And yeah, school starts next wee so i really have to at least update Chapter 8 before then. And this week, i have my leadership training at school but even so, i managed to update this. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Endou led them to a huge door. With the use of his staff, he opened the door and the four of them stepped inside. There they saw four crystal towers. Each one has a gem attached in the middle except for one. "This is where you will learn your element." The brunette adult said.

"Our element?" Shindou asked.

"Yes. Each one of you possesses a value that connects to the element. You will choose from these gems. You must follow what's inside you and you'll be able to find your element." Endou explained.

"You mean we have to listen to our hearts?" Ayaka asked and Endou nodded in response.

"Each of you must choose." He gestured them to the gems and the three nodded and stepped forward. Kirino went first. The gem on the middle's light shone on his eyes and he went to its direction and pulled it from its resting place.

"Wind, the element of Passion." Endou stated. The next one to move is Ayaka. The first gem is her choice because she could feel a connection to it.

"Water, the element of Devotion." Lastly, it was Shindou's turn. He went to the last gem remaining which he knows the element for him.

"Earth, the element of hope."

"You three have chosen your own element. Now, you have to unlock its power by going through a test." Endou said.

"But if there's wind, water and earth, isn't there supposed to be a fire element?" Shindou questioned. Endou's face suddenly got serious.

"There is, but it was stolen by the Dark Knight Kingdom. They forced its power to come out and now it's possessed by evil." He explained.

"That means, we will face the fire element soon?" Kirino asked the guardian.

"Probably, because even before you three have arrived, they have been training the bearer of the element for one purpose, and that is to destroy you." The three narrowed their eyes. So the Dark Knight Kingdom has a lot of preparations and training in order to defeat them. So they can rule Gardenia.

"Now each of these portals will take you to another place where you will have to possess the values the element has in order to unlock you power." Endou said. Right behind him stands three tall mirrors with bluish-purple portals. On top of each one is the same color of their gem that means that is where they will go.

"Once you have used your powers to defeat the evil beast inside, you'll return back to this room." He explained further. The three nodded. They said their good lucks to each other and each one went inside their respective portals. Kirino going to the portal with the same color as his gem, light blue, Ayaka going in the aqua-green portal and Shindou going in the green portal.

Kirino opened his eyesand found himself in a forest. The trees are tall and you hear the voices of the birds chirping. He felt the soft wind blowing towards him. "Wind. How am I going to unlock it?" He asked himself and started to walk around the forest to explore.

"Help! Help! Somebody please help us!" Kirino heard some voices coming from nearby he quickly dashed to where he heard the voices. He saw a young girl with long, dark brown hair and purple eyes wearing a blue dress.

"What's wrong?" He asked the crying girl.

"My sister, she can't hold much longer! She'll fall!" She cried and pointed at the tall tree. He looked up and saw the young girl's sister. She has the same appearance as her sister except she's wearing a pink dress. She is holding on to a branch and he can see that she is losing her grip.

"Don't worry." She patted the crying girls shoulder and went below the girl on the tree. "Just let go of the branch and I'll catch you." He shouted at the girl.

"But I'm scared!" The girl cried.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you. Trust me." He reassured the girl. The girl nodded and slowly loosened her grip. She falls but Kirino caught her in time. She was traumatized by the scene and hugged Kirino tightly. The girl's sister ran to her.

"Nee-chan, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She said and shifted her hug to her.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister!" The girl in a blue dress said.

"You're welcome. How did she get up there, anyway?" Kirino asked her.

"We were looking for some food then we saw this apple tree." She explained.

"You should be careful next time." He told them.

"Thank you again, uhh…" She didn't know his name. Kirino smiled at her and introduced himself

"My name's Kirino Ranmaru. What are yours?"

"I'm Yuuka and this is my nee-chan, Yuria. We're twins but Nee-chan, is a few minutes older than me." She cheerfully said with a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you." He returned the smile. "I should be going. You guys be careful next time." He said and was about to leave but he felt someone pulling his shirt. He saw Yuuka with a sad expression.

"Kirino-san, please take us with you. We got lost on our way back and we don't know how to find the village." Her eyes are filled with fear. Who knows what will happen to them if Kirino will just leave them behind. I mean, Yuria almost fell off the tree and something worse might happen.

"Alright. Let's go." He said and the twins had a huge smile on their faces.

"Thank you so much." They hugged the defender and pulled away after a few seconds. The girls followed him through the forest, in hope that they'll find home before sunset because it might cause a worry on their parents.

"So, Kirino-san, how come we've never seen you before. I mean, you're not from our village." Yuuka asked the pink haired defender.

"I'm not really from here. I just come across this forest." He lied but telling them everything might not be a good idea either. Then the two opened up a conversation with him, asking him different questions and telling some stories. After a few hours of walking, the sky started to turn into an orange color. It's already sunset and still no sign of the village.

"Mom might be worried about us by now." Yuria stated while they were resting from the long walk.

"We still can't find the village. How are we going to get home?" Yuuka cried and Yuria was starting to cry as well. Kirino put his arms around the twins' shoulders and pulled them closer.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home. Maybe not today, but tomorrow we _will_ find the village. I promise." He calmed them down and rubbed his hands against their backs. They felt a little better and slowly stopped crying.

"Thank you, Kirino-san." Yuria said and wiped the tears from her face.

"Okay, I'll go look for something to eat. You two stay here." He told them and he searched for some berries a little deeper in the forest. He found some edible berries near a bush and he picked them up. Once he had enough, he headed back to where he had left the twins.

"I'm back!" He greeted and was surprised to see a campfire made near the twins. "You two made that?" He asked, amazed.

"Hai! Mom taught us about it." Yuria confirmed. He positioned himself near the fire for some warmth and gave some berries to the girls. They thanked the teen and began to eat. They chat again about some things and later on, they all felt sleepy.

"You two should rest, I'll keep guard for a while." Kirino told the two and responded with a nod. They leaned on each other, Yuuka on Yuria's shoulder and she on Yuuka's head. Not long after, they are asleep. Kirino looked around them and observed that there's no danger to be worried about. He then closed his eyes and fall asleep.

"Kirino-san! Kirino-san!" Kirino felt some nudges on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. "Yuria? What's wrong?" He yawned. From the look on her face, something bad happened.

"Yuuka! She's gone!" She cried and Kirino stood up and looked around. Where did she go? Did something happen to her? He feared that she's in danger.

"Let's go look for her! Quick!" He ran to the forest with Yuria following behind him and they kept shouting her name while at it so she may hear it, wherever she may be. They were doing this for a while and stop to rest from exhaustion.

"Where could she be?" Yuria panted. Both of them have their hands on their knees, as result of exhaustion. Then they heard some noise nearby; a laugh coming from a child. Wait, is that voice familiar? Kirino straighten up and peered through the bushes. His predictions are correct. It _is_ Yuuka! She was humming while she pokes the flower where a butterfly rests. The butterfly flew away, up it goes and her eyes followed the insect.

When Kirino watches the butterfly flew up, he gasped as he saw something behind her. "Yuuka! Watch out!" He shouted. When Yuuka saw Kirino from the bushes with Yuria, she looked smiled widely.

"Kirino-san, Nee-chan!" She greeted, waving her hand. She didn't notice a huge thing breathing behind her.

"Yuuka, look behind you!" Yuria screamed and Yuuka raised an eyebrow before looking at what's behind her. Her eyes widened and was filled with fear.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. It was about to send an attack on her when Kirino made a sprint and save her. They both fell to the ground but Kirino stood up again and carried the traumatized girl to safety. He gently laid the girl down. Her hands are covering her eyes in fear and she was shaking her head. Yuria went over and calmed her sister down.

"Yuuka, are you alright?" The worried sister asked but Yuuka didn't give a reply. Kirino take a look at the thing. Its sharp black eyes with red pupils are staring back at him. It's ten feet tall and has claws as sharp as a knife. It has white skin and it looks like it was stained with blood.

"What is that thing?" He said.

"It's a monster that lives in this forest. Mom said that anyone who had encountered it was never seen again." Yuria explained what she knows about it. Kirino clenched his fists. How are they going to escape the monster if the two girls are too afraid to move? He has to protect them. The monster stepped forward and he took a step back.

"You two should run away as far as possible! I'll hold it back!" Kirino shouted at the two.

"No! We won't leave you here, Kirino-san!" Yuria refused.

"You have to! I let you get into harm, you got it? Now, go!" He persuaded. But again, Yuria refused by shaking her head. Kirino didn't know what to do. Then the monster started to attack but Kirino dodged it. He was lucky that he has a very good agility. Then the monster sent out attack after attack and Kirino can't do anything but to avoid them. He has to find an opening but the monster doesn't seem to get tired.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't unlock my power if I just keep on avoiding its attacks. I have to do something!" He spoke to himself. He slid down between the legs of the monster and sent an attack on its back. The monster was sent forward and when it faces its back, Kirino punched it on its face.

"I won't let you harm these girls!" He shouted and sent a powerful combination of attacks. He was already fighting and winning but what's missing? When will his powers be activated?

"Not good enough!" He murmured and kicked the monster on the stomach. It clenched its stomach and knelt down. It really made a huge damage. Kirino turned to the girls to check on them.

"Yuria, how's Yuuka?" He asked. But instead of a reply from his question, Yuria said something else. "Kirino-san, behind you!" She shouted. Kirino turned back to the monster but he was too late. The monster had hit him on the head, hard and he fell to the ground, almost unconscious. His vision is already blurry and he saw the monster getting closer and closer to the twins.

From his blurry vision he can see the movement of the monster, it raised a hand and its claws grew longer. He stretched out his hand, like trying to reach them and said. "Yuuka, Yuria, hang on…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	8. Unlocking Your Element: Ayaka

**Heeeyyyy! Sorry if i uploaded this chapter a little late. I was supposed to update this before school starts which was last Monday but since Sunday evening, i've been having serious internet connection problems or Fanfiction problems. I can't open my account nor upload the finished chapter in my document manager. also has a strange design and it was grey and blue instead of white and blue.I can't even access some websites like . I can't watch the episodes of Galaxy with subs so i stick with the raw. So there. I hope this chap's worth the wait. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"What is this place?" Ayaka wandered around the forest. Just what is she supposed to do to unlock her power? She continued walking until she reached a fish pond. She decided to rest there and stared at her reflection on the water.

"Water, the element of devotion." She repeated the words from Endou. A leaf fell from a tree and landed on the water where Ayaka's reflection is and created small waves above it.

"Hello? Is there?" Suddenly, someone spoke. Ayaka looked around but she saw no one. Then she heard some rustling from the bush on the other side of the pond. She went there and slowly, she peeked from the bushes. There, she saw a young boy, leaning on a tree. His right foot has blood on it. Wait, he's injured!

"Oh my, are you alright?" Ayaka quickly came closer to the boy. He has short, dark purple hair and gentle, purple eyes. He wears a purple, long-sleeved shirt and apricot pants. His shoes are brown but the other one's stained with blood.

"Something attacked me but I managed to escape but my foot…" His voice trailed off. He didn't want to remember what happened back there.

"Don't worry. I'll help stop the bleeding." She removed the ribbon on her waist. Using her hands, she scooped some water from the pond and washed the wound. Luckily, she found some guava leaves from the tree the boy's leaning on and treated the wound with it. She covered it with the ribbon after.

"Thank you." The boy said and Ayaka smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Hatori." He replied.

"I'm Ayaka Hikari. You can call me Ayaka." She stretched out a hand. Hatori smiled and shook hands with her.

"How old are you?" The sudden question popped out of her mind.

"I'm 9."

"Then what are you doing in this forest?"

"I was with my family and we were travelling in the forest when I got separated and lost." He looked away. "Then when I tried to find them, I found a beast instead and attacked me." She felt very sorry for the boy.

"What did the beast look like?" She wanted to know so that she won't encounter one.

"Well, it's black and looks like a tiger. It has spikes on its back and it has wings for ears. When you look at it, its eyes are very terrifying." He felt himself shaking while saying the last part.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your family." She patted the boy's shoulder.

"But, aren't you going somewhere? I mean, you just met me and I might be a burden to you." He protested but Ayaka shook her head.

"My mom always tell me to help others in need. I can't just leave you here in your condition." She persuaded.

"Are you sure?" The girl nodded. There's nothing greater than helping out a neighbor. She offered to carry the boy on her shoulder. Hatori accepted her offer and carefully climb on her and he was surprisingly light.

"We should at least try to find a village. Maybe your family's there." She told him.

"What if they're not there?" He asked.

"Then we'll go to another, but we have to give some more medication to your wound." She explained calmly. She walked through the forest for hours but they can't find a village. She is starting to slow down and Hatori is getting a little worried.

"Ayaka-san, I think you should rest a bit. You're very tired from carrying me for hours." He pleaded then she stopped.

"You're right." She said and carefully put down Hatori near a tree. She found some edible berries near the bushes and picked it up. She divided them for her and Hatori.

"Thanks." He gratefully received the berries and began to eat it. "Do you think my family's looking for me?" He suddenly asked.

"Of course they would! They _are _your family!" She exclaimed but Hatori frowned. Ayaka gave him a confusing look.

"Well you see, I'm just an orphan." He stated and looked away.

"What happened?" She asked and Hatori started to tell her.

"When I was five years old, my real parents sent me out to buy some food for dinner because mom has to take care of the shop and dad has to repair some damages in our roof. They gave me enough money to buy bread but I have saved some money and decided to surprise them by buying something more. I was so excited to get back home. But when I was almost there, I can see my neighbors running towards our house, I can see from afar that our house was on fire. I tried to look for my parents if they got out safely but, unfortunately they didn't. My neighbors told me that mom was trapped inside and dad went back inside to rescue her but never came out." He broke into tears; his hands are now covering his face. Ayaka's eyes are full of pity.

"I didn't even see them when they were buried. I was taken to an orphanage and was adopted quickly, but my I don't really get along with my new brother and sister." He continued. She hugged him and told him "Everything's going to be okay. Don't lose hope. I know your family is looking for you and we'll find them." She reassured. "I promise that." She felt Hatori nodding his head. He lifted his head and started to wipe his tears.

"Now, we should rest, it starting to get dark. I'll go look for some fire wood." She said.

"Be careful, Ayaka-san." Said Hatori and then she took off. After a while, she came back with a pile of wood and then, started a campfire. The night was cold so they have to stay close to the fire and each other for warmth. Soon after, they Hatori fell asleep.

"I wonder how Shindou and Kirino are doing." She said to the stars in the sky and started at it for a moment. When her eyes felt heavy, she blinked slowly and closed her eyes to rest.

The next day, they began to search again for Hatori's family. Ayaka started a conversation with Hatori which ended up with them laughing. They become closer as they go further into the forest. Suddenly, when they are about to reach the middle of the forest, they heard some strange noise.

"Ayaka-san, did you hear that." Hatori say.

"Yep. I think there's someone or something following us." She nodded. They stopped in their tracks and look behind them. Even if the saw nothing, they knew that it's just around the corner.

"We shouldn't let our guard down. It might attack us any time." She warned and Hatori nodded. Then they heard a rustle from the bushes.

"Over there." Hatori pointed at the bush right next to them. She gently put him down near a tree.

"I'll go check. No matter what happens, stay here." She told him and carefully went near the bush. She found a dead branch and took it before peeking through the bushes. Suddenly, something huge came out and managed to injure Ayaka on her arm, making her drop the branch. She fell to the ground, clutching her injured arm and took a good look at the beast. It's black and looks like a tiger, has spikes on its back, it has wings for ears and terrifying eyes? That's the beast that attacked Hatori!

"Ayaka-san! Are you alright?" He shouted, worried about the girl's bleeding arm.

"I'm fine, just stay there!" She replied without looking at him. The beast jumped high, about to send an attack but she was able to avoid it.

"I can't fight in this condition." She murmured to herself as she kept on avoiding the beast's attacks. After avoiding so many attacks, she's down to her knees, drained out from its attacks.

"Hatori! Get as far away from here as possible!" She turned to Hatori and screamed but he refused.

"No, I won't leave you here!" He said.

"Please, I can't let it hurt you again. I promise that you will find your family. I'll distract the beast and you leave, got it?" She told him. Without waiting for a response, she stood up and went in front of the beast before it could reach the boy. She punched it on the stomach with her fist and ignored the pain that rushed through her arm. It didn't have much effect but it did send the beast, backwards. While it was regaining its balance, she grabbed the dead branch from before and hit it on the head, then on the stomach again, then on its back.

"Hatori, go!" She shouted at him, before it could stand.

"But-"

"Go!" She shouted again before he could finish his statement. Obeying her command, he carefully stood up, and using the trees for support, started to leave, looking back at her from time to time until he got far away.

"I'm sorry, Hatori." She smiled in relief that he's safe. She didn't notice the beast standing up behind her, ready for an attack.

* * *

><p><strong>You all might be wondering what happened to Kirino. It was a total cliffhanger but don't worry, chapters 7-9 are just an introduction to the tests of the trio. After Shindou's intro in the next chapter, it will shift back to the continuation of Kirino's. So please review!<strong>


	9. Unlocking Your Element: Shindou

**Gomenasai everyone! I'm sorry for uploading for uploading this chapter late... I'll explain it further later, for now... I hope you'll enjoy the chapter... Although it looks a little bit rushed... Gomenasai... **

* * *

><p>Shindou walked in the forest while his chin is rested on his hand. He was thinking of how he could unlock his power, the element of earth. While walking, he noticed a girl, nearly his age, walking pass the route he's taking. She has dark blue hair, her eyes are covered by his bangs, and she wears an apricot dress with a shawl on her shoulders. She holds a basket full of fruits.<p>

"Um… Excuse me.." Shindou started but he saw the girl trip and dropped her basket. He went to help her pick up her things but he noticed something strange about her.

"Let me help you, miss." He politely offered as he was picking up the scattered goods.

"Oh, thank you very much." She replied as she reached for a nearby item with her hand. Once everything has been gathered and returned in the basket. Shindou helped the girl up. She was looking down. Perhaps she didn't want to show her face.

"Thanks again for helping me." She smiled and lifted her head but didn't look at Shindou's eyes directly. _Is she-?_ No, Shindou needed to confirm first his thought before going to a conclusion. He decided to introduce himself first.

"I'm Shindou Takuto, nice to meet you er-…."

"I'm Misaka." The girl, now introduced as Misaka, said. "I'm really sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, it's no big deal. What are you doing out here in the woods?" He didn't know how to start up a conversation but at least he thought of a question to ask.

"I was looking for some berries for something to eat but I'm having a really hard time because…" Her voice trailed off before she could tell him the reason. "Because.. I'm blind."

"I'm so sorry to hear. Do you at least have a family to take care of you?" He asked with much concern.

She shook her head. "My mother is dead and my father is traveling around the land because he said he needed to find money and a good job but I don't think that's the reason why he left." She says. "I know he didn't love me and left me after I got blind. I used to be the one to cook the food and do the chores but after that incident, he found me useless and left."

"You mean you weren't blind before?" He asks and the girl responded with a slight nod. Shindou was about to say something to comfort her but then she smiled at him and said "Why don't we talk more back at my house. I wanted to repay you for your help." Shindou nodded even though she can't see it. Misaka led the way without a word and he followed.

"Well, here it is." She says when they arrived at her small cottage. It wasn't too big or too small. It's just perfect for her. "I'm very sorry if it looks small to you."

"No, actually it seems very comfortable." He responded. She twisted the knob of the wooden door and opened it. She invited him in and he sat on a chair next to a table.

"Would you like something to drink, Shindou-san?" She asked before proceeding to the kitchen.

"Just a cup of water, please and no more formalities; call me Shindou." He replied. She nods and reaches for a cup and filled it with water. She also got her own before coming out of the table.

"Here you go Shindou-san.. I-I mean Shindou." She said and handed the cup to him then took her seat across him.

"Thank you." He took a drink before starting up another conversation. "Are you living here alone?" He searched for an expression on her face as he waited for a reply.

"Yes, it's been almost three years since that incident." She said blankly.

"What incident?" Curiosity builds up in Shindou.

"You see, three years ago, a witch cursed me to become blind and that's where my father abandoned me. He said I was useless." She began to develop tears in her eyes. "But I did nothing wrong. My father killed the witch's daughter when he was hunting in the woods. She got angry and said to my father that as vengeance, she will curse his daughter to be blind and that's me." She cried.

"I'm so sorry I asked…" Shindou said with great apology. He didn't know she was sensitive in that topic.

Misaka wiped the tears in her eyes and replied. "It's alright. I haven't remembered that for a long time."

"Isn't there any way to break the curse?" He asked her.

"There is but it's very hard and dangerous." She responded. "The witch must be killed in order to break all the curses she made. But I'd rather stay blind forever than to risk my life to see again."

"How strong is this witch?"

"Some said that she has a magic staff that she uses to release her powers that is twice as strong. Many have tried to steal it from her but they can't even get close to her because no one has ever survived her fierce attacks. The problem for me though is that I can't see but I can feel vibrations around me with the use of my other senses."

"Wow! You can do that?" Shindou widened his eyes in amazement.

"Yes. It may seem impossible but if you focus all your other senses, you can do it. You have to use all your senses to survive the battle you're in, like my mother always says." She smiled and Shindou is relieved that she is smiling again.

"That's so amazing! You're a special girl." He complemented.

"Everyone's special in their own way." She stated but accepted the boy's complement.

"I got an idea! What if I face the witch?" He confidently volunteered which made Misaka shift her expression.

"You can't put yourself in danger just foe me! Besides, we've only met…" She protested.

"No, everyone I meet is already considered a friend." He says. "I wanted to help you because you don't deserve to be cursed. It was your father's fault that got the witch angry, and the daughter he doesn't even care about was the one who received the punishment."

"I know but…"

"You don't have to protest. I have made my decision." Shindou finally said. Misaka sighed as a sign of defeat.

"Fine, you win. But you are going to need my help. I can lead you to the witch's location."

"I thought you didn't want to." He stated.

"It's the least I can do for you trying to help me with my curse." She replied.

"Then let's go!" He stood from his seat but Misaka stopped him before he could reach for the door.

"Wait," she says "You're not just going to barge in her home and attack her recklessly?" She's right. He can't just go in there without a plan or a strategy. He scratched the back of his head for his mistake.

"Well.. Do you have any idea of a plan?" He asks and she replied with a nod.

"My grandmother told me about the witch Raegan's weaknesses. She also gave me this." She reached for something from her pocket and was revealed to be a round amulet with a six-rayed star. Around its side were strings that formed like a spider web. "This amulet, when placed near Raegan's neck will release a string that attaches it to her neck and absorbs her power."

"So the witch's name is Raegan?"

"That's what the others say."

"All I have to do is to sneak up on her, grab her magic staff and place the amulet on her neck." He pointed out.

"And how are you supposed to do that?" She raised an eyebrow. Of course he did come up with a plan but he has to have a good strategy in order to execute his plan perfectly. Shindou placed his hand under his chin to think.

"Hmm… Do you happen to know when Raegan rests?" He asked.

"In the afternoon, after she makes a kill for her meal, she activates a barrier around her home while she rests." She took a moment to reply.

"We'll attack then but how can we open that barrier?" He started to think again. Misaka reach out for a cabinet and took out a box. When she opened it, it reveals a necklace with a red gem. "I never thought this would be of good use. When my father killed Raegan's daughter, he stole her necklace. If you wear this, you'll be able to get through the barrier."

"That's brilliant! I never knew Raegan has some weaknesses!" Shindou exclaimed.

"Then, let's go! I'll lead the way." Misaka replied and they started to go to Raegan's lair.

"How far is Raegan's lair?" Shindou asked as they passed along some trees in the forest.

"Not that far." She replied. She pointed at an opening from a group of trees to her left without looking at its direction. "It's just past those trees."

"I see…" he replied, "So did you have any difficulty in living here alone?" He asks after walking a few steps.

"No, not really. Like I said before, I use my other senses and I'm trained by my mom since I was young to do chores. Besides I'm used to my surroundings."

"Is using your other senses difficult?"

"All I have to do is to focus. Feel the vibrations and hear the sounds of the wind. Don't be too dependent only to what you can see. That's what I always tell myself." She then stopped walking as well as Shindou. He observed what she's doing.

Misaka closed her eyes. She felt the wind caressing her hair; she listened to the rustling of the trees and the chirping of the birds. "We're close. I can feel her presence."

"Is that huge cave her lair?" He asked pointing to a cave past a few trees. Misaka replied with a nod.

"Then let's sneak in." He said but kept his voice down.

"I can't, there's only one necklace, remember." She reminded. "I'll stay near the cave. You should go in. She's probably sleeping by this time."

"Alright." He received the necklace from Misaka and wore it while he kept the amulet near his reach in one of his pockets.

He stands in front of the barrier. He entered his hand and when it had passed through the barrier, it revealed the purple barrier surrounding the cave. He successfully entered himself in the barrier. He peaked from the mouth of the cave to check if Raegan's resting.

"She's asleep." He sighed in relief. He carefully tiptoed inside and hid behind the nearest rock. He went closer and closer to the witch sleeping on a bed made of soft foam facing against him. He peeked at the witch's neck to see if there's something that could block him from placing the amulet. Instead, he saw a necklace similar to what he's wearing with a glowing red gem.

"_I should place the amulet before she wakes up." _He thought. He reaches for the amulet when he noticed that the necklace he's wearing was glowing too.

"Could this be-" Shindou thought but was interrupted by the sudden movement of the witch. She's waking up! Before Shindou could hide, the witch had fully woken up. She stood up from her bed and Shindou took a step back.

"You… why do you have my daughter's necklace?" Anger filled her the moment she saw Shindou.

"I was… I-" He thought he could explain calmly but she grabbed her staff and used it to shoot a blazing ball of fire at Shindou. Luckily, he was able to dodge it.

"You were with that man, that murderer, weren't you? You plotted this to kill my only child!" She said furiously. She sent another fire ball but he ducked to avoid it.

"No, you don't understand! I'm here to-"

"I don't need your explanation. It all explains what you're planning next: to kill me, steal my staff and possess my power?! "She kept yelling and shot attacks beside him. Shindou steps backwards for every step the witch takes forward. Misaka could hear the explosions from inside and started to grow worried for him.

"You need to listen! The girl who you cursed with blindness, I came here with her. I'm here to tell you that she doesn't deserve the punishment her father did!" He finally said. The witch stopped.

"The murderer's daughter is here? You're with her?"

"She's my friend and I'm here to restore her sight because she didn't do anything wrong. She's been suffering alone for three years but her father's not even affected with that but instead, he left her. Don't you think your punishment towards an innocent girl was fair? You're not punishing the murderer!" He stated, looking directly at her eyes. For a moment, he saw her eyes soften but then she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I loved my daughter, I destroyed everything that might harm her. But that one time I let her go free in the forest, that one time I stop myself from being too protective to her, her father killed her! I don't care if that murderer is affected or not but my rule is: an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. That girl should be thankful I didn't kill her." She said.

"But still, she doesn't deserve to be blind!" He said. His voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Well, why don't you join her?" She yelled and pointed the staff at him. She chanted a spell Shindou doesn't understand and he saw a dark lightning heading towards him. He didn't have time to react and it hit him, making him close his eyes and fall back.

Shindou coughed at the smoke that had surrounded him. He slowly blinked his eyes open, he shivered. He kept on blinking his eyes open but still he saw…

Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let me explain my long absence in uploading chapters. I had my examinations on the second week of August, specifically August 6-8. Luckily, i passed all the exams and even got the highest score on 4 or 5 subjects, but there's still one test whose results are not yet given: the deadly subject of Trigonometry. Then, just before exams, i received an announcement from one of my teachers that i'll be participating in a national bible quiz together with some of my schoolmates representing the school this weekend. Then, right after exams, i already had training with them. I was able to finish this because classes were suspended for almost a week in our place. I know some of you may not be reading this now, but this explanation is for the sake of those who might be worried for my long absence or something else. But no need to worry, i'm completely fine. My brain's just drained out because of the exams, the ongoing training and writing this chapter. Wish me luck because i might update a chapter of one of my stories earlier.<strong>

**P.S. This might be the longest AN I've ever written! Lol!**

**Please review!**


	10. Wind, The Element of Passion

**Hey there~! I've updated this in the same day as I published Jinx! Wow! I've been uploading fast these days! Well since there's nothing more to worry about in vacation, I've got A LOT of time to write stories. So expect some fast updates from me. Plus, my friend and I are already working on our crossover fic. I hope you look forward to it, especially to Inazuma-Hetalia fans out there! Author's Note to be continued! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuria, how's Yuuka?" He asked. But instead of a reply from his question, Yuria said something else. "Kirino-san, behind you!" She shouted. Kirino turned back to the monster but he was too late. The monster had hit him on the head, hard and he fell to the ground, almost unconscious. His vision is already blurry and he saw the monster getting closer and closer to the twins. <em>

_From his blurry vision he can see the movement of the monster, it raised a hand and its claws grew longer. He stretched out his hand, like trying to reach them and said. "Yuuka, Yuria, hang on…"_

* * *

><p>He forced himself to stand despite the pain he feel on his head. The monster gets ready to attack the girls and Yuria held her sister tighter. It slashes its claws but didn't hit its target as something got in its way. It was Kirino! He managed to take on the attack instead of the girls.<p>

"Kirino-san!" Yuria cried at the injured boy. He was hit on the arm and it was bleeding very badly.

"Don't go near them. If you want to hurt them, you have to get through me. I won't let you hurt them. Even if I die here, I will protect them." He says as he forces himself again to stand up. But this time, he can't. He injury has gotten bad. "Yuuka, Yuria, run! Now!" He shouted, blood was dripping from his mouth.

The monster ignored the two girls escaping and heads to Kirino. Slowly it makes a step. Kirino can't do anything about it now, he can't even stand. But he has to protect them, no matter what. _At least if I die here, i will give the girls some time to get as far away as they could._ He thought and looked at the monster closing on him.

He closed his eyes to not see his end. The beast lifts again its arm to attack and slashes on him, aiming for his chest but a gust of wind somehow acted as a shield that sent the monster backwards. Kirino felt it and opened his eyes. The beast had hit a nearby tree. "What happened?" He asked and he could feel the pain on his head and arms slowly fading away. Has he unlocked his element?

He looked at his hands in shock and saw something glowing on his pocket. It was the wind gem. Once he had put it out, it floated and emitted a brighter light and turned into a necklace. It slowly landed on his hands.

"He has unlocked it!" Endou said. He was watching from a ball of crystal the situation on Kirino and finally, he has activated his element.

"Have I-" Kirino, still can't believe of this questioned but he heard a voice from nowhere.

"Wind, the element of passion. One unlocks it in strong emotion for martyrdom for others." Kirino identified the voice coming from Endou. "Embrace the power within you as you can manipulate the wind and weather and defy gravity with the use of wind currents." As he hears this, he wore the necklace.

"Martyrdom for others?" Kirino looked at the wind gem pendant and remembered the time he took the hit instead of the sisters: when he decided to protect them with his own life, an act of martyrdom. It is the key to unlocking the element of passion, wind.

No more time to think. The beast it getting up! It made him very angry and charged at Kirino but was avoided by him. Kirino suddenly disappeared from his current position which confused the monster. It looked sideways but he's not there. From behind, it was hit with a ball of wind that came from above. Kirino was flying. He's already flying at the first few seconds of release.

"Take this!" He shouted and sent out a much bigger ball of wind. But this time, it was prepared for the attack and used its claws to slash the ball. This continued until both sides are getting tired.

_If I keep on attacking like this, I'll eventually get weaker._ He thought. Then he remembered Endou saying about wind manipulation. So that means, not only could he make balls of wind but also…

"I got it!" He exclaimed and raised his hand in the air. He seems to be calling out for something in mid-air but noting came out, or so we thought. If you look on closely, some wind patterns are forming on his hand in the shape of a sword. A sword made of wind? An invisible sword? It might just work!

Kirino flew a little bit lower to reach the monster to which it finds an opportunity to attack. But this time, it was Kirino who has prepared from this. From its previous attacks, it usually uses its right claw to attack and left to defend. So by lowering its defense, he can then attack like mad until it is finished.

As expected, it attacks with the right. Through flight, Kirino dodges it and aims the blade for the unguarded left claw. Fortunately, his weapon was enough to cut through its nail because of the lack of guard, thus finally lowering its defense. He smirked in success but the monster wasn't happy about it. It roars into the air, echoing in the forests.

"Kirino-san. I hope he's alright." Yuria looked up at the sky as she hears the monster roar. She was holding Yuuka was had her hands covering her ears. Yuria led her farther away from the battle field, hoping to see Kirino again once this ends.

Kirino then goes for the right claw and attacks it with his blade. He then noticed the claws on the right were much stronger and sharper. He keeps on aiming at it in hope to finally break it. But he didn't notice the left to suddenly punch him and sent him backwards. Luckily, he was able to fly upwards but due to the broken remains left on its hand, Kirino was badly injured on the face, having a terrible bruise on his cheek.

"So, without the claws, the left can now attack too. " He commented as he rubbed his injured cheek. But now, his strategy was ruined. With two arms attacking simultaneously, he can't strike easily at its weak spot, the heart.

Another crazy idea lit up on his mind. Manipulation of wind does not only include turning it into weapons and stuff, but also creating powerful winds that send enemies flying away. "I guess it's worth giving a try." He says and held his hands at the monster. Then gusts of wind surrounded it, getting stronger and stronger by the moment forming a powerful whirlwind. The monster is slowly being lifted up into the air. Once he throws his hands to the left, the whirlwind went to the same direction, throwing the beast with it deep into the left side of forest. Never to be seen again for a long time.

"I-I actually beat a monster!" Kirino said, still cannot believe in what had happened.

"Oh right! I have to look for Yuria and Yuuka." With the use of flying he heads off to the direction of where they went. He looked for some pink and blue figures walking among the trees and when he finally spotted them, called out their name.

"Yuuka! Yuria!"

"Kirino-san!" Yuria looked from above and unbelievably saw Kirino flying. "He's flying!" She exclaimed. Yuuka looked up too and her eyes were amazed; the tears were gone from her eyes.

Once Kirino got down, the two girls hugged him. "Kirino-san, you're flying!" Yuuka said.

"How did you do that?" Yuria jumped up and down, waiting for an answer.

"You see, I just actually discovered my powers during the fight. It was very surprising." He said in the simplest way he could but was enough for them to understand.

"You were so amazing! Did you defeat the monster?"

"I didn't but I did send him far away from here so he won't be bothering you for long time."

"Sugoi! You're so cool!"

"But we're still not home yet." Yuuka looked down. She must've missed her family so much.

"Take my hand." Kirino said to both of them. The two were confused but does so. As they hold on to it, Kirino said to hold on tight. He slowly lifts them up into the air and the fly up high.

"Wow! The view is beautiful!" Yuria exclaimed.

"The trees all look so tiny!" Yuuka smiled. Kirino chuckled at the two's expression. It really is fun flying this high. This can't even match the sensation you feel on an airplane. Here, you are free to go wherever you want. You can feel the wind blowing through your hair. You can see everything below with your own eyes.

"There! I can see it!" From afar, Yuuka spotted their village. There were houses next to a field. Kirino headed there with full speed. He didn't want them to wait any longer. But there's something wrong with the village as they get close to it. The people there were lonely. They were working too hard in the fields; dry, lifeless fields. There also seems to be marks of a dried up river near the fields.

* * *

><p>"Mama! Papa!" The girls ran to their parents when they have landed. The villagers surrounded them. The others were very amazed at Kirino.<p>

"Oh Yuuka, Yuria. We were looking for you everywhere, why didn't you come home?" Their mother hugged them tightly and sobbed.

"We were out of food and we thought we might find some in the forest so we went there." Yuria began.

"But we got lost on the way back." Yuuka continued.

"But Kirino-san here helped us get back!"

"And defended us from an evil monster."

"I'm glad that you're safe now." Their mother said and looked at Kirino. "Thank you for taking care of my girls."

"You're welcome. I can't just leave them out there." He said and since he's already in the village, he might as well ask about their condition. "What happened here?"

"The river there is our only source of food. We plant in field near it, fish and get water but it suddenly dried up, leaving our field dried up. Our food and water here are scarce and we are very close to starvation." The mother explained. He looked at the people and he saw lonely faces. He can't just leave them like this.

"_Embrace the power within you as you can manipulate the wind and weather and defy gravity with the use of wind currents."_

The voice of Endou ringed in his ears. He said that he can also manipulate the weather. Maybe if he could let it rain enough, it might fill up the river. It's just an idea though. "Has it ever rain here?" He asked the woman replied by shaking her head.

"Never. That may have caused the river to suddenly dry up."

"Then what if I can make it rain, will it be enough to fill it again?"

"I think so. Maybe by making it rain once, it might rain then another time or even frequently." Kirino nodded and went to the dried river, everyone else followed him. He closed his eyes to summon some rain clouds. Wind surrounds him as the sky turned dark. The clouds formed directly above the village and rained. The villagers quickly went home to get some buckets and collect water. The men even opened up their water tank for it to be filled.

After a few hours of rain, the clouds disappeared. The river was filled enough to go through the irrigation paths to the fields and slowly, the fields were once again moist. "Thank you Kirino-san! You saved the village!" Yuuka exclaimed. The people cheered and celebrated.

"I have finally finished the test but i'll really miss Yuria and Yuuka when i get back. Maybe I'll be teleported back after Shindou and Ayaka finished theirs." He thought out loud. "I wonder what they're going through now?" He looked up to the sky and wondered. Then Yuuka and Yuria pulled his hands.

"Kirino-san! Let's dance! Everyone's celebrating!" They said in unison and Kirino happily joined them.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! And I only finished this today in just 4 hours! Yay! New record for me! Just a few hours ago, my new story, Jinx held a new record in my book for having been written for only two days, beating my other story All I want for Christmas which was made in three days. But now, a few hours after uploading Jinx, I decided to update this one and I finished it in ONE HALF NIGHT only! Hihihi~! It really is a great record for me~! Well, next story to be updated will be The Dark so stay tuned. Then the crossover fic! Then A challenging school life. Basicly I'll be cycling on the updates of these stories.<strong>

**I'm sorry if I'm a real chatterbox in my chapters. I just rarely talk in real life and I've got a lot of things to tell you all since I've been inactive for a very long time! Until the next story~! CHUIIISU~!**


End file.
